Records Of The Revolution
by Franglish Humanoid
Summary: The nations finally have enough of being practically slaves to mankind and decide to fight back, with catastrophic results. Character death, mentions of m-preg and almost no swearing, rated for the nature of the content. pairings as the readers sees them.


This hit me in the face at eleven last night whilst listening to various songs by Muse and demanded to be written ASAP, so, here it is. Written to the albums Black holes and revelations, Origin of Symmetry and The Resistance by muse.

I own neither these songs, Hetalia or in fact anything like that, if I did I wouldn't be so worried about passing my Brevet.

* * *

><p><strong>30th April 2019<strong>

Today is the day. Today is the day we will fight back. The humans have kept us on the end of a chain for far too long, today we will break loose and fight back.

Others have tried before. Prussia died trying to free himself from this endless downwards spiral into insanity. England snapped long ago as well, he didn't die though, he's here, right beside me.

I never thought I'd see the say when my real father would stand beside me like this, for some reason it feels kinda fitting.

**24th May 2019**

All I not going well. Russia has fallen. America is dying, he tried to protect his old rival. We all so jaded. I do not believe that there's a single one of us that hasn't suffered from our revolution. We're currently hiding in some sort of weird bunker-house-thingy that Austria built during the second world war to keep himself and those close to him safe from bombs.

**4th July 2019**

It's over, the soldiers of United Eurasia have found our mountain refuge. They give us one last chance to forget our insane ideas of freedom. We refuse.

**12th July 2019**

My name is Peter Kirkland, the son of a fallen empire and a dead warrior-nation, I am a Nation and you, you monstrous creatures called humans, I bow not to you, not to your ideas, not to your weapons, I bow to the innocents who's blood stains your hands. May you burn in your own creation humans, burn in hell.

**2nd August 2019**

I am dying. This has been a long time coming. I am now on of the few left. England, my loving, if troubled father, fell to your bombs long ago. Finland and Sweden, the people that took care of me for such a long time, they are also gone. Sweden took a bullet to the stomach and died a slow, painful death, Finland held him until his last breath faded, then shot himself in the neck.

**29th August 2019**

I have grown so much stronger since the revolution started, but I'm still fading. I waited, along with my few allies, Iceland is one of them. He's stronger than the rest of our fallen family, than anyone, gave him credit for. He resisted the web of deception that our old leaders spun to us, he is stronger than those that fell for it... and paid the price.

**1st September 2019**

I am weak now, so very weak. I,m writing this from my deathbed I think.

But I will not be the last nation, I at least know that Iceland will survive.

He's holding me now, saying that he loves me and that I shouldn't be scared.

I hope he's right.

**30th September 2019**

The war is over. I should clarify, just for the records; I'm not Peter, this is Iceland, or rather, Emil writing. I was lucky, I, along with a few others have made it through, I think. It's hard to believe that all of this has happened in only seven months. It's clear to us now that the humans have lost, but it was close.

Life continues for us nations though, since so many of us have died it's hardly surprising that history's repeating itself. New Nations are soon to be born. My only hope is that mine will be healthy, along with everyone else's.

**19th November 2019**

Children have started to be born. The first was Greece's, a strong, stubborn baby boy, Dimitrios. I already know that mine's a boy as well, his name is Arthur. I never liked the old Arthur myself, but it's a fitting name, seeing as my last friend through this was his son, my brother was also good friends with him, so this is how he shall be remembered.

**26th November 2019**

I'm thinking back to when all of this started, I can barely remember what caused all of this, but it's recorded in here, so I'll put what happening now. The humans now listen to us, the new law is that no Nation is bound to a singular group of people, or is allowed to attach themselves to a particular landmass. We listen to the humans wishes by means of a vote, and then we talk between us, as equals.

Germany would be proud if he could see us now. We are organised, responsible and well-mannered, we are a true Democracy.

**3rd December 2019**

Arthur has been born, I know I shouldn't be putting it in here, no one really understands or cares, but his looks surprised me. I always knew I was related to Prussia, after all the ancient, Scandinavia, was the only albino ancient, but the new Arthur has shocking white and bright crimson eyes. At least he doesn't posses the same cocky, over confident face; No, his face reminds me so much of my Onii-chan that it hurts.

**1st January 2020**

This is the last thing I'll put in here, but I feel that the fallen need to be named, so, here goes.

R.I.P

Norway

_I never told you how much I cared_

Germany

_You tried to save us, but lost yourself, may your worries now be over_

Denmark

_You know what I'd say_

Finland

_You were a drop of sunshine in the darkness_

Sweden

_You never deserved to be feared_

England

_To much went wrong, you never had a real chance_

America and Russia

_You both finally saw how to truly work together_

Italy Veneziano

_You never were really a coward, you were just clever enough to try and survive any way possible_

Spain

_You never gave up smiling, even when everyone was crying_

France

_You were a noble ally really_

Hungary

_You were stronger than the boys, you still are_

Ukraine

_You were gentle, caring and most of all, forgiving_

Japan

_Your sense of honour is what kept us proud_

Korea

_The ability to see the good in everything was so very welcome_

China

_At least you can rest peacefully at last_

Hong Kong

_No one saw what was happening to you, until it was far to late_

Sealand

_You were recognised really, it's just that no one ever though to tell you that._

* * *

><p>The italics after each name are what Iceland would say to each person if he could see them one last time.<p> 


End file.
